<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Realm by atreestump</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488092">The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Realm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atreestump/pseuds/atreestump'>atreestump</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atreestump/pseuds/atreestump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the events of Majora's Mask, Link is living out his days keeping Hyrule safe from what little trouble it finds. But when a new foe with great magical prowess takes an interest in the Twilight Realm, Link and Zelda team up to stop his evil plans. Whatever those plans may be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Realm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the land of Termina, there echoes a legend. A legend off a kid who appeared as if from nowhere, and placed a curse on the people. A curse that plunged them all into an eternal sadness. </p>
<p>	When all seemed lost, an odd boy with his great power of love, healed the people's hearts, restoring happiness to the inhabitants of the land once again.</p>
<p>	As quickly as the boy came, he vanished. What fate the boy met is uncertain. Some say he rode to other lands healing other hearts along the way. But others believe he returned home to the ones who loved him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An elderly man and woman, and a little boy (9 yrs. old)pulling a cart, clearly meant for a horse, down a road in Hyrule field. Though they're unrelated, the couple took in the boy as their own 5 brief years ago. We see a Stable far behind them, as they walk  towards the camera with weary yet satisfied smiles on their face. The Camera slowly pans up and over the cart from The Elderly Man who is pulling the end of the cart that was meant to be pulled by a small horse. We zoom in as the camera pans down to The Little Boy's eyeline. We linger for a moment to reveal a small damaged wooden practice sword in his belt, although it was made for children to practice with, that was decades ago and it was on borrowed time. We see his eyes squint as he struggles to push the cart from the rear, putting nearly all the strength he can muster into it. Though his effort is negligible, The Elderly Woman looks at him with much pride as she walks beside him, she can't help but run her fingers through his ragged hair, and kiss his head. The cart is filled to capacity with a sheet draped over it. We don't see what's inside. The camera zooms back away from them once more and pans right to see a horde of Bokoblins and two Moblins walking over a hill, they spot the three people and in their excitement rush towards them. Swords and clubs in hand, they run with intent to rob and kill. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We pan from left to right, from his boots to his face, slowly. We see the silent protagonist, Link, lying face down on his arms in the tree fort, he is sleeping. We linger for a moment as he gently snores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We see Link in the Tree Fort farther away as we zoom back to see some long since defeated Bokoblins and their weapons scattered about nearby, a battle occurred recently where Link was the victor. Epona is at the foot of the fort near the ramp that leads upward. She leans forward to chew some grass. the sound of The Elderly Man screaming in fear and pain, startles Epona as she quickly looks towards the sound. She rears up in an attempt to wake Link, but his sleep is undisturbed. The Elderly Man screams again. Epona acts more urgently, she quickly prances up the ramp into the Tree Fort that wasn't built with her weight in mind. She sees a board that raises up when she steps on the other end of it. She prances up to Link biting his boot and pulls him, trying to wake him. He mumbles and swats her mouth away without even waking. Her face lights up as we see she has a brilliant idea. She pulls him by the boot to the same board, ignoring his protest, she sets him down and slams her front hoof on the board, launching him to his feet. In the distance Link hears the little boy muster a battle cry of sorts. </p>
<p>"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Elderly Man and Woman are lying face down, too beaten to stand. Two Bokoblins smack the couple over and over with their clubs with glee. The Little Boy, who has taken his share of beatings from the Bokoblins already, struggles to stand up again. Its everything his quivering, weakened legs can do to remain vertical. He holds his wooden sword in both his hands. He is scared, and was already worn out from a hard day's work. His quivering muscles have reached their limit a long time ago. Still he remains on his shaking legs, ready to defend the elderly couple that has cared for him, or die trying. Two Bokoblins beating on the elderly couple, walk towards the courageous boy with cynical smiles on their face. Before they can get close to the boy, a much larger sword stops them in their path, as the camera pans to the left, following the giant sword to its wielder. The Moblin was silver and black, and much bigger than average Moblin. despite the boy's fears and through his tears, he keeps his eyes locked on the monster. He wipes them away with his shoulder, he breathes in deep, raises the sword above his head, lets out one last battle cry and rushes towards the Moblin.	</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of a single sword being swung, followed by an indistinguishable gasp. The camera fades from black opening with the boys eyes. We slowly zoom back from the boy, who is now on his knees, the wooden sword lying on the ground at his side. He appears to be in shock, pondering perhaps, trying to understand how he is still alive. The camera cut to the Moblin, holding its gigantic sword above its head, in a similar fashion to the way the boy held it. The Moblin is stuck, frozen in the moment when the boy attacked. The giant sword splits halfway down the blade. It slowly slides off and falls to hit the Moblin in the head, who then falls on his back defeated, possibly lifeless. A quick blur appears as if from nowhere and stomps both of its feet into the Moblin's stomach, it is Link. </p>
<p>Link stands to his feet and gives the boy a warm smile, assuring the boy that he's safe now. Link turns his gaze to the Bokoblins, and the last remaining Moblin and sheaths his sword. With his sword on his back, he moves through the horde with one precise and crippling punch after the next. He hits his enemies' most vulnerable areas with punches, kicks, and jabs. There is no wasted movements in his attacks. Even his dodges are meticulously calculated to give him access to his next deadly strike. Behind Link in the not-to-distant background, we see Epona walk up and grab a defeated Bokoblin's boot, with it still on its feet. She begins to chew it. </p>
<p>The boy is in shock, as his eyes widen, the tears dissipate, and joy and amazement once again returns. Link takes his eyes off his current opponent to take in the newfound safety that fills the boy's face. Taking advantage of this opening a Bokoblin lands a blow to Links stomach with its club, which hurt more than one would expect. Anger flashes in Link's eyes, he was half-trying until now as he unleashes a barrage of strikes on the Bokoblin. To call it overkill would be an understatement. </p>
<p>With the foes appropriately dispatched, Link walks to Epona, the camera cuts to the boy's face, as he briefly passes out from relief. </p>
<p>Link returns and helps the elderly woman to her feet, we see a subtle pink light emanating from his hands, she suddenly feels less weary, her cuts and bruises no longer bother her. The most serious of injuries are now minor annoyances. Link gives the same treatment to the elderly man. Link walks towards the boy with a bright and caring smile on his face. The face of the fierce warrior, compared to the innocent one the boy is now seeing is like night and day. Link kneels down next to the boy, who only stands as high as Link's waist, and helps the boy to his feet. The boy looks at Link his eyes wide with admiration, he asks "Can I have your sword?" Link smiles at the joke, and leans over to pick up the wooden sword the boy fought with.</p>
<p>	 "A sword is only as powerful as its wielder is courageous. Yours is very powerful."</p>
<p>Link hands the boy his sword with utmost respect, he tightens the ropes of the cargo. They all smile and wave as they go their separate ways.</p>
<p> Link walks to Epona gives her a few "good girl" pats, and begins to mount her but doesn't. One of the saddle bags has been disturbed, the most important one. He grabs it and with great caution adjusts it. Link's hands were shaking too much which caused a mask to fall to the ground. Link reflexively reaches for his sword and freezes in place. It is just a mask, but still Link stares intensely, waiting for even the slightest movement. Seconds felt like hours as he studies its light blue hat, and bright white hair. The hollow, dead eyes of the Fierce Deity mask are what frightened him the most. Collecting his courage, Link regains his composure, tosses a large cloth over the mask wrapping it quickly and stuffing it into the saddlebag again. </p>
<p>As he mounts Epona he hears a welcomed voice, but the hint of panic is impossible to miss. "Link! please meet me at the Arbiter's grounds, something terrible has happened..!"</p>
<p>	"Ganondorf!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link and Zelda said in unison. He snapped the reigns of Epona and with a loud "H'Yah!" they charged  towards Gerudo Desert...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the wake of the incident the five remaining sages tremble and cry in terror and sadness. The loss of the  ancient sage of water, their friend, sits on their hearts with the weight of a dozen moons.</p>
<p>A thunderous voice breaks through the sorrow, although it is distant this did nothing to lessen it's impact. </p>
<p>	"How can such powerful beings succumb to such human emotions!"</p>
<p>They feel their fear return ten-fold as they turn to the voice. A daunting figure emerged from the shadows in the distance. Dressed like any other wizard the sages have known before this one. Exhausted from grief they stand to their feet to meet the stranger, in baggy robes. </p>
<p>	"You tried to execute the great Demon King himself, a brave task if ever I heard one. Yet none of you  thought you may lose your lives?" </p>
<p>The wizard walks closer to the Mirror of Twilight, keeping his eyes fixed on it and paying no mind to the sages. He studies it's every detail in awe. </p>
<p>	"Still, you have my respect, banishing him to the same realm as every other mortal you despise. If your goal was to see the destruction of this world and every other realm, you fools did everything right." </p>
<p>He places his hand on the side of the mirror and let's out an extended grunt, gradually getting louder until a bolt of lightning strikes him. Through his body the bolt is directed to his shoulder and out of his hand which is placed on the mirror. Like that the way to the Twilight Realm is opened once again. </p>
<p>"Thanks to you, my plan is now a certainty."</p>
<p>One of the sages cries out to them</p>
<p>"Stop him!"</p>
<p>Link and Zelda run in full sprint, towards the wizard, eager to catch him. Both have their bows drawn, and loose an arrow into the mirror as the wizard vanishes into the mirror. </p>
<p>Zelda, dressed in light blue skin tight pants and long sleeved shirt. The mark of the Sheikah tribe, proudly emblazoned on the front. </p>
<p>She looks to the ancient sages</p>
<p>"Who was that?" </p>
<p>Link turns to them too, eagerly waiting for an answer that they, to their shame, can not provide. </p>
<p>Zelda reaches into her pack attached to her back and pulls out the Ocarina of Time. She reverses time to the point just before the wizard entered the mirror. The wizard looks around in confusion for a moment, then looks to Zelda and sees the Ocarina</p>
<p>"That isn't going to work for me." He says. Link reaches back for his Gilded sword, but by the time he draws it, the wizard already disappeared and reappeared in front of Zelda, taking the Ocarina from her. Link slashes at the Wizard with his sword, who vanishes too quickly. Link's sword slash stops inches from Zelda's face. </p>
<p>The wizard reappears near the Mirror of Twilight, activates it and vanishes through it once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>